Danny Phantom: The Mistress' Wolf
by Truewolfwarriors
Summary: After his exhausting encounter with the ghost dog, Danny doesn't want to deal with anymore ghost pets. He shouldn't have tested his luck because he suddenly finds himself taking care of an injured wolf that was being chased by mythical ghosts. There's more to this wolf then meets the eye, Danny is going to find out and he isn't the only one looking for answers OC(s) appearing AU
1. Writer's Note

Alright everyone, here is a new fanfiction from me, True, and one of my very close friends, Naru Falen! This story is a new roleplay between us, and we thoguht it would be a great idea to post it as a fanfiction here on the website for you guys to read! 8D Please take notice that I'm the only person doing ALL of the editing so it will not be perfect.

Characters I am rping:

1) Lupus the wolf

2) Sam

3) Rampage the unicorn ghost

4) Hurricane/Inferio the chimera ghost

5) Maddy F.

6) Jazz F.

7) Rotten the ghost wolf

Characters Naru is rping:

1) Danny F.

2) Tucker

3) Jack F.

4) Dash

5) Mr. Lancer

6) The griffon ghost

7) Vlad


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There weren't that many wolves around the hometown of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. A few small families here and there out in the deep woods, but never one near the town with so many people living in it. However, that wasn't the case for the black and white running through the woods panting hard, and his blue eyes wide open with fear. Behind him were the loud sounds of snarling, growling, and flapping. Unknown to him, the limping, injured wolf was bolting straight for the high school. A large mech ghost followed the wolf even as they came closer to the school. Meanwhile, a young Danny Fenton was getting things from his locker and keeping an eye out for Dash, the school bully. Instead of Dash, thankfully, his two friends, Tucker and Sam, came up to him and this helped ease his mind."Hey Danny, ready for class?" Tucker asked. "Yea Tuck...I just want today to be ghost free so I don't have to deal with anymore late(s)...and I'm sure Mister Lancer wants the same thing." Danny says as he closes his locker."Well ever since you got these freaky ghost powers of yours, every single day seems to be bringing a new ghost to town." Sam said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. The wolf whimpered in pain as his bleeding paws started to take toll on him. Seeing a chain linked fence again, he closed his eyes as his body turned transplant. He suddenly raced straight through the fence, before his body returned to normal. He kept running, even when he knew the humans would see him."Well I have you to kinda thank for that, but hey, my life never seems to get dull now does it." Danny said and just as he did, a wisp of cold air escapes his mouth, "...I spoke to soon on that ghost free day." Danny groaned. The halls were packed with students and Danny needed to place to turn into his ghost form, "Sam Tucker...I need some help here." Danny whined and pleads for some jinxed yourself Danny, Sam through to herself. She looked down the hallway, and noticed that the girls' locker room was empty. She quickly grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt, and dragged him over to it. "Hurry up and go ghost!" she whispered harshly before shoving him stood there as the door shuts. "You know...not gonna lie...I've kinda wanted to see in here...but now isn't the time to be marking this as an accomplishment...tho Tucks gonna be jealous of this..." Danny says and holds his arms up, "I'm going ghost!" he shouts and the whitish-blue glowing ring forms around his waist and changed him from Danny Fenton, to Danny Phantom. He phases through the door and hears kids screaming. "Guess that narrows it down." he muttered and flies in that direction. "Come on Sam, let's follow him! He forgot the Fenton Thermos," Tucker said and runs after ran after Tucker, grumbling about how she should have just shoved Danny into a locket instead. Outside, the wolf screamed in pain as one of the ghosts blasted fire at him, hitting his hind legs, and sent him sliding across the ground."Hey ghosts, leave the dog alone!" Danny yelled and recto blasts one of the ghosts as he becomes visible again, "Are you guys stooping to a level of attacking animals?" he asked and flew at wolf whimpered in pain, ducking his head under his white paws. The other ghosts easily avoided the blast. While two of them dealt with Danny, the other two went for the wolf."What's so important about this dog?" Danny wondered and blasted the two ghosts into the ground and picks up the dog, "I need to get you away from school before someone comes!" Danny shouted and lifted the dog up and then flies up. However, just as he said that, his parents' RV drove up and they piled out. "Freeze ghost boy!" Jack Fenton yelled and aimed his weapon at Danny. "You know what...I need to shut my mouth sometimes" Danny complained to got out her gun weapon, and aimed at the ghost boy, unaware it was her own son (its amazing how difference in eye and hair color can change a person's identity you know). "Put that poor dog down, you ghost!" she cried out as she aimed at Danny. The wolf let out a howl of fear, and suddenly he and Danny were see-through, and the shot went through them."...I didn't do that...Did the dog…No way...Did it?" Danny wondered and looked down at it. He forced them back visible and slowly lowered to the ground and let the dog go. "I don't want to fight you...I got those other ghosts to deal with." Danny said in a kinda plead."The only ghosts needing to be dealt with are you, ghost boy!" Jack cried out and aimed one of the ghost guns at him. "How can this get any worse...My mother shots me…I get captured? My pants fall down like always?" Danny says to himself in a kinda joking manner."Oh man...Danny's parents have him at gun point! We can't go over there! It would be risking Danny's identity!" Tucker says in a panic, "We need a distraction!"Sam looked around in a panic, and spotted one of the ghosts. "Mr. and Mrs. Fernot! One of the ghosts is planning to take over one of our teachers' bodies!" she said, pointing to it. "HUH?!" the ghost looked stunned. "What?!" Maddy whipped around to face the ghost. "How dare he try to take over one of the good people of this town!" she gritted her teeth. The wolf quickly tried to limp away, but he collapsed after a few feet. The ground was caked in blood from his paw pads, and the cuts all over his felt bad but right now he needed to save his own skin. Jack ran next to Maddy and aimed at the ghost and fired at it. "That's my cue to leave." Danny says and phases through the ground and comes up at the school doors and goes back to being normal. "This is becoming harder on me" he muttered and finds Sam and Tucker. "What do I do about the dog? I can't carry it off with my parents trying to blast me!"Sam looked over at where the ghost was trying its hardest to escape Maddy and Jack. "We should get it while your parents are distracted. Oh, and iIt's NOT a dog, Danny." she said as the gothic girl gave him a look. "It's a wolf.""What ever...they look the same." Danny says in defense and walks over to the wolf and picks it up. "Now that we got it...where do we bring it?""Your basement?" Tucker suggested. "That place is like the main point in my house Tucker, I can't hide it there!" Danny said in a panic when he heard his parents finish up with the other ghosts. "Think of something!"Sam raced to where the football field was. "Come on! We can hide under the bleachers!" she said. The wolf struggled to move, but its blood was staining Danny's shirt and pants."Right...oh man I'm gonna need a shower after this." Danny said in response to the blood, and runs towards the football field with Tucker following grabbed the first aid kit from the storage room, and once they were hidden behind the bleachers, started to wrap up the wolf's injures. It was trembling from the pain, and whining. It yelped as Sam touched a deep gash on his leg, and tried to snap at her hand."Hey hey its okay. We want to help you." Danny says to the wolf and strokes its muzzle, "Just let Sam patch you up. I have something to finish right now." Danny says and gets up after putting the wolf down. "I'm gonna finish what I started. You know, since I doubt my parents can handle the ghosts." and with that, he transforms and flew towards the ghosts and grabs the three remaining ones and phases with them through the walls of the school. "Now you fight me, ghosts!" he snapped and blasted ghosts hissed at Danny as they avoided the blast. Two of them lunged at Danny while the last one disappeared behind a tree."Why do you keep dodging!?" Danny says in a huff and grabbed one of the ghosts, ducks under the other one, and slammed the two together. "Now to suck you two up." he smirked, and grabs for the Thermos, but then realizes its not there. "Oh man...the Fenton thermos...I forgot to take it!" he panicked. "Sam and Tucker...they must have it." he whined, lost in thought and letting his guard third ghost that went into hiding grinned wickedly. It lunged at Danny as it turned into a monstrous, purple drooling chimera like creature. Its main head was those of a wolf, with the tail of a cobra, had the hind legs of a horse, and its second head was a gazelle. It slammed Danny into the ground, and looked down at him snarling. "You shouldn't have crossed us, half breed." it snarled, both front heads speaking."Well that's new." Danny gulped and struggled to get free. "Why can't I go Intangible!" he says when he realizes he can't phase through the ground. "Are my powers bugging out on me?!" he asks and just as he did, the ring appeared, making him human again. "...I had to ask" he chimera ghost grinned. "You're weak, that's what. You're no match against us." it said as the other two ghosts appeared next to the chimera on each of its side. The first one turned into a massive griffon with teeth escaping from its birds of prey beak, and the second one turned into a massive unicorn with flesh rotting around its mouth, and killer fangs."Okay uh now we have a problem...uh uh...Help ghosts!" Danny screams chimera grinned wickedly, showing the yellow teeth of the wolf head. "There is no one to help you." it grinned. The griffon let out a screen, flapping its wings. The unicorn let out a terrifying scream, rearing up on its hind legs. The chimera lunged its two heads forward, but then suddenly screamed in pain as something jagged into its rear. Maddy had shot a needle into the chimera as it began to look drowsy. "Get away from my son, you beats!" she screamed at them. The unicorn snarled, opening its mouth widely with its fleshing hanging away from its mouth so its jaws were opened as wide as a normal canine's jaws."and that's why I love having ghost hunting parents" Danny says, Jack shot the chimera off of Danny, "run son get to safety!" he yells, "right away Dad" Danny says in response and runs behind the wall turns into his ghost form speed flies at where Sam and Tucker are and takes the Thermos and leaves, "keep at it guys!" Danny yells at them and hurries back to were his parents are, "I'm the one you ghosts want right?" he shouts out to them and hopes his parents don't shoot him chimera growled, turning to the unicorn. "Rampage! Take care of the ghost half breed while we deal with these humans!" he ordered. Rampage nodded, his yellow eyes glowing brightly. "Yes sir, Hurricane." he growled before turning to Danny. "You're mine, human!" he snarled as he charged at Danny. Sam looked up and turned to Tucker from where she was just stating to finish up wrapping the wolf's wounds. "Tucker, get that thermos to Danny!" she looks around "I don't have it...I think Danny took it." at the moment Danny pulled out the Thermos and turned it on, "that's what they all say" he laughs and sucks the unicorn into the thermos, "now onto the other two" Danny says and caps the thermos and charges at the Chimera and phases with it through the school and out into the front road, "come one mister big and ugly...you think I'm gonna let you hurt those people?" he asks and tosses the Thermos into the air and catches already had the griffon in a net that it couldn't seem to be able to get out of. The chimera growled at Danny, pinning its ears back on the wolf head. The gazelle let out an angry snort, and the cobra hissed, spitting out venom. "Why you..." it growled. "You are a fool by getting in our way of capturing Lupus, half breed!" it snapped. "He is wanted for the return of our master!" it bellowed."Oh put a sock in it Recto freak" Danny says and punches the Gazelle head, "I'm locking you in the ghost zone for making me extremely late for class!" he yells and punches the Wolf head and the wolf and the gazelle head might have missed Danny's hand, but the cobra didn't. It hissed at Danny before crunching down on his hand as he tried to punch cried out in pain and pushed the Chimera away and held his bitten hand, "smooth Fenton...way to get your self hurt" he complains to himself, "now if that's a cobra then...uh oh" he says as he feels the venom start to work, "its getting hot...I...I" Danny couldn't finish as he fell to the ground panting and struggled to get up again, "Sam! Danny's in trouble!" Tucker shouts as he watches everything looked worried. "What can we do? His parents are too busy handling that griffon, and I don't think any of us know how to make anti-venom from a ghost cobra!" she said. The wolf weakly opened his eyes, and looked up. He growled, tensing his muscles. Before they could move, the wolf suddenly bolted away from Sam, and Tucker, and toward the chimera. "No, wait!" Sam cried out to it. The gazelle noticed the wolf, and grinned. "Well well, look who it is." it said, nudging the wolf head. It turned to look, and snickered. "Coward finally showed himself.""...oh no you don't" Danny weakly says and turns himself over and blasts the Chimera into the air and gets up tho he's shaking "I need to...use the Fenton Thermos " Danny pants and opens it and turns it on blasting the Chimera, "this has to work!" he three heads of the chimera screamed as they were sucked into the blue light of the thermos, and trapped inside along with the unicorn ghost. The wolf perked his ears forward, and trotted over to Danny. He nudged him with his brown nose, and looked worried."...I...I need to sleep" Danny says before falling back and going back to being human. "Danny!" Tucker yells and runs to him, "this is bad...real bad...he's not waking up" he says and shakes his best friend "and we still have a ghost on our hands"Sam raced over to Danny, and noticed how red his hand looked. "That venom might kill him!" she said in a panic. The wolf tilted his head at the venom before frowning. He started to cough a little, a wheezy hacking sound. "What are you-" Sam started to ask, when the wolf suddenly spat out purple saliva all over Danny's hand. "...Ew." Sam said. Maddy was dragging the griffon toward the RV while it was trapped in the net. "Jack, tell Jazz to get the ghost zone ready for this feathered bird." she told him."That's nasty" Tucker says in response to the purple spit. "On it dear" Jack shouts from the front of the RV "...Hrm...Maybe I can get Danny to do it" he says and walks towards the front of the heard Jack, and began to panic a little more. "We need to move Danny or else his parents will freak!" she said. The wolf only watched Danny's hand as the purple salvia began to crawl into the bite wounds on his hand and the swelling on his hand began to go down. The wound also started to close up. "Huh?" Sam was surprised by slowly opened his eyes, "what the...it doesn't burn anymore" he says and jumps up, "Where's the ghost...did I get it?" he asks and Tucker nods, "now act normal dude your dads coming!" Tucker warns, Danny looks at the wolf and his friends, "watch it" he orders and runs over to where his father was coming and bumps into him. "Hey dad, did you need something?" Danny asks, "Yes...I need you to tell Jazz to get the portal ready for us" Jack explains and goes back to the RV. "Great...more things to do...well...first I need to-" "Fenton, Manson, Foley!" Mister Lance yells from the doors of the school. "...Oh great...here comes detention" Danny groans and walks over to where his friends are."What are we going to do about him?" Sam asked, looking down at the wolf. "Claim that he's our new pet or science project?" she said sacristy."we don't have a choice do we...now come on...lets go hear out our punishment" Danny says and walks towards the school, "not gonna enjoy this" Tucker says with a sigh, ever since they started helping Danny out with his ghost hunting this has become a normal thing for rolled her eyes before following the boys. Surprisely, the wolf followed them while limping. "Weird." Sam muttered to herself. "It looks like he's mainly following you, Danny." she added."Its like the ghost dog all over again...uh Stay boy stay...I have to go to class and I'm already in enough trouble" Danny says to the dog and enters the school with his wolf raised a white eyebrow. He rolled his blue eyes before sitting outside on the steps of the school. "Well unlike the puppy, it actually listened to you." Sam said. "I guess this is the 'good boy' type of wolf." she said."Good that's one less problem I have to deal with then" Danny says and heads to class. "Well well Daniel has a new pet" a voice says from behind a tree, "looks like I need to join this phantom hunt as well...I'll snatch that dog right from under young Daniel's nose" it says and leaves through the sat down at her desk while the rest of the class snickered at them for being took a seat and his head hit the desk soon after as he started to softly snore. "Poor guy...can't get a single moment of peace and ends up wiping himself" Tucker says from his desk. Sam nodded. "Yeah. Poor Danny." she sighed."Lancer is gonna have a field day with him" Tucker says and looks up as Lancer starts nodded again. "Not if Dash catches him first." she said."Oh yea...its gonna be Fenton pancakes for a week. I can see it...Danny stands no chance" Tucker says just as Dash smiles at Danny's tardiness and raises his hand, "Mr. Lancer Fentons sleeping in class again" he says to the teacher. "Danny Fenton!" Lancer yells and Danny snaps awake, "I'm awake!" Danny shouts before yawning and looking up at Lancer," oh hi Mr. Lancer" he says with a shy smile, "Detention...FOR A WEEK!"Lancer yells and goes back to the front of the class and continues teaching, "oh great...everything's gone bad in the span of an hour" Danny couldn't stop herself from facepalming. "Oh boy." she groaned. "I think I jinxed him." she muttered to herself."My parents are going to kill me" Danny says when he remembers about his parents. "I'm gonna be grounded for this" he groans and hits the desk again with his headSam looked over at Danny. "Hey, you know it's not the end of the world." she said, patting his back. "Besides, I think you'll be too busy with the ghost griffon to notice.""...nope I'm still dead" Danny says to her, "Manson Fenton quit the chit chat" Lancer demandsdon't forget the ","Sam shut her mouth, but gave Danny a look of did his best to pay attention this time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter TwoDuring lunch, everyone was chatting about the wolf that was lying on the steps in front of the school. "Why do you think those three other ghosts were attacking that wolf?" Sam asked Danny as they ate their lunch at their usual table."How should I know" Danny says as he pokes at his lunch with his fork"Well did the wolf do anything that wasn't...normal?" Sam asked. Tucker and she hadn't told Danny about the wolf's special salvia yet."No not from what I can tell" Danny says and holds his head, Tucker looks at Sam wondering if they should tell nodded at Tucker to tell Danny."Danny...the Wolf did do something abnormal" Tucker starts off, "what…when?" Danny asks"While you were passed out." Sam explained. "It spit on the hand that cobra bit, and it healed it." she explained."So that's why the Venom went away...it saved my life...wow first time for everything don't ya think...saved by a wolf" Danny says with a chuckle, "does that mean its a ghost?" Danny asks, "Wait...now that I think of it. We went Intangible when I didn't do anything" he mutters, "ya it seems it could be a ghost" Tucker says and eats some of his lunchSam frowned, putting a hand to her chin in thought. "Hrm... but it shows no sighs of being a ghost at all. Even if it was a ghost in disguise, it would show some sighs of being a ghost. Like the glowing eyes." she said, pointing to her own purple ones."And setting off my ghost sense" Danny adds and keeps an eye out for wolf peeked into the window from outside. He heard his stomach growling, and pinned his ears back. Looking around and taking notice that no one was looking, he turned invisible. He traveled through the wall, and appeared just in front of the doors to the cafeteria. He quickly strolled in, and hid behind a couple days. Lowering himself onto his white stomach, he started to crawl towards the table Danny, Tucker, and Sam were at. "Yeah, that's true..." Sam 's breath will turn blue when the wolf did that"If so then what do we do about I-" Danny stops as the familiar blue wisp escapes his mouth, "ghost?" Tucker asks, "Ya...Ghost...but were?" Danny asks and hears something and looks under the table to see the wolf approaching. "This is just like the ghost dog" he groans and gets under the table, "what are you doing here!" he whispered angrily to the looked under the table with Danny down at the wolf. The black and white canine pinned his ears back. "I was starving. You really expected me to eat out there with no food?" he asked flatly with a strong southern accent in his spooked Danny and he slammed his head into the top of the table, "okay that had to hurt" Tucker says as he looks under the table, "You can...talk?" Danny asks through the just looked stunned, and stared at the wolf. The wolf nodded, his blue eyes narrowing a little at the three freshmen teenagers. "Yes, I can talk. Not all animal ghosts are amicable of speech...well...at least the TRUE ghosts." he said, looking at the ground. Sam frowned at this."First talking animal I've seen...so let's get this straight...you're a ghost?" Danny asks and continues rubbing the back of his wolf looked uncomfortable, and shuffled his front paws. "Well...my father was a ghost...but my mother...was a living wolf." he said. "What?!" Sam and Tucker cried out at the exact same looked shocked, "But that's impossible!"

"You're telling me." Tucker replies.

"Look just leave the school. I'll bring you something just go away before someone sees you." Danny wolf's stomach growled LOUDLY just as Danny said that. He grinned sheepishly, wagging his white, black-tipped tail. Sam facepalmed. "Oh for the love of," she grabbed part of her sandwich, and handed it to the wolf. He quickly grabbed it into his jaws, and just choked it took his lunch and gave it to the wolf, "Take it and go before you get me into anymore trouble."The wolf picked up the lunch, and quickly ran through the wall while turning invisible. "That was nice of you, Danny." Sam got back onto his seat only for Dash to grab him by the back of his shirt and lift him into the air. "Hey Fentnerd," Dash says with a laugh, "Buzz off Dash...and put me down!" Danny snapped. "I don't have time for you...I just want to have a relaxing moment in my life!""Dash, put Danny down." Sam said, crossing her arms as she glared at the bigger built freshmen. "We don't have any times for your nonsense and we're working on a...wildlife project right now for Mr. Lancer." she said crossly."Uh...yea...so could you please put me down?" Danny asks, "..." Dash throws him to the ground, "after school Fenton...your mine" he says with a glare and walks away from the table, Tucker helps Danny up, "man he's a jerk" "dido on that Danny" Tucker sighed, shaking her head. "Just try to avoid him. Starting a fight is never the answer anyways." she said. Sam was sort of the peace-maker in the group...unless she didn't start the fights or arguments."hello Ghost powers...if I really wanted to I could overshadow Dash and embarrasses him" Danny says as he gets back in his seat for hopefully the last time till lunch ends, Tucker just looked at Danny then to sighed, not knowing what to say this time. She glanced over at the window, and blinked when she saw the wolf again, but this time, he was looking into the window. He tilted his head to the side, perking them forward. It appeared like he had seen and heard the whole thing."you know...that wolfs one step away from a one way ticket to the ghost zone" he says in annoyance, "ah lighten up Danny...it did save your life" Tucker reminds him, "...I just wonder how it got the venom out...nothing came out did it?" Danny asks but the bell interrupts quickly grabbed her backpack. "We'll talk about that later. For now, let's go to class." she said as she walked away from the two."...this is gonna be a long day" Danny whines and walks to class with wolf was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs at the front of the school when the students were let out, and they all began to go home by walking, getting a drive home, or riding the bus."Well...I gotta go home and face my parents" Danny says and slouches as he walks, "dude lighten up...its not like they'll already know" Tucker says as he walks a bit with Danny."Yeah. I'm sure Mr. Lancer didn't inform them about it." Sam said as she walked on the other side of Danny from Tucker. "I bet they'll also be too busy dealing with that griffon ghost!" she added. The wolf looked over at the kids as they walked out of the school, and waited for them to reach the last step. He rose to his white paws, and let out a small bark."I'm sure they did find out somehow...plus I wouldn't put it past Jazz to know already" Danny says to them and looks at the wolf. "Come on boy...I guess your hiding at my house", "Really Danny...you need to lighten up" Tucker then pats Danny on the back."What about that blonde human?" the wolf suddenly asked. "I thought he wanted to fight you." he growled slightly. "I'm sure Dash already forgot Danny." Sam said with a roll of her eyes."doubt it...lets hurry" Danny says with a hint of panic, "I'm not being a punching bag today" with this he hurrys down the sidewalk, "wait up Danny" Tucker shouts and follows quickly followed the boys, adjusting her backpack. The wolf followed them, holding his tail up high. He walked along side Danny, keeping pace with him. "What's weird, Danny, that he can be a wolf form of you." Sam said with a slight chuckle in her voice. The wolf raised an eyebrow at this. "Seriously?" he grumbled."Ha-ha Sam very funny" Danny grumbles and keeps up his pace. "well...we should be getting home...we got in trouble too remember Sam?" Tucker remindsSam nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Bye Danny." she said as she walked away with Tucker. The wolf peeked up at Danny after his friends walked away. "So, who lives at home with you?" he asked."my parents and my sister...and I don't want any of them seeing you okay...like I said before I'm in enough trouble...and besides we can't have pets...parents wouldn't allow it" Danny explains."I am NOT a pet. Even my mistress never referred to me as something like that." the wolf growled, pinning his ears back."...Your mistress?" he asks and glares at the wolf, "are you forgetting to tell me something?"The wolf suddenly looked extremely guilty, and looked at the ground. "...She's also the reason why the other ghosts hate me." he muttered. "But I really don't blame them...""Well...when I get some free time...you're going to explain everything to me" Danny says. eventually he reached home and opened the door before looking back, "stay there" he orders before going inside and closing the door, "mom dad...I'm home" he says was in their large kitchen, getting herself a drink of water. "They're down in that old basement again. They claim to have caught some kind of weird, bird lion ghost." she said, rolling her eyes."It's a griffon Jazz" Danny corrects her and enters the kitchen."Whatever." Jazz mumbled, taking a drink of her water. "You're lucky I didn't tell them about you having detention...again." she said, smirking darkly at her younger brother."Ah...uh...yea...thanks for that..." he looks at her before shaking his head and going to the basement was heard from the basement, and some slight swearing from his mother."Mom?" Danny calls as he goes down the stairs. The griffon screams at them and struggles in its restraints. "HALFA!" the ghost yells at Danny making him flinch. "What is this thing talking about" Jack asks Maddy."I have no idea." Maddy said as she tried to give the ghost a special drug that would make it calm down enough so they could drag it into the ghost zone. The thermos in Danny's backpack began to shake a little, as the ghosts inside heard the cries of their comrade."Oh man...uh...don't mind me" Danny says to his parents, "now Danny...Jazz said you had something to talk about with us" Jack says to his son as he works on the snickered from the doorway. Maddy glanced over at Danny. "She said about it being school-related?" she said."...Jazz when I get my hands on you..." he sighs, "I...I uh...was late for class again" he says with a smile, "I ended up with an extra assignment on wildlife" he adds "you know...to make up for the time I missed""Wait, what?" Jazz looked stunned when she heard this. "But that's not-" she started to explain, but their mother interrupted her. "Oh Daniel, that's wonderful!" she said brightly. "I would love to see your project when you're done, sweetie!" Maddy said looked over at Jazz and stuck his tongue out before walking past her, "well isn't that nice...what a good boy" Jack says and goes back to the griffon, "too bad its not a ghost project" Jack adds and drags the griffon a bit."Well, the school doesn't really talk about ghosts, now do they?" Maddy said as she unlocked the door to the ghost zone by entering in the secret password, and the metal doors leading into the green swirls pulled open. Jazz glared at Danny as he walked pass her. "I can't believe you lied like that. You're such a wuss." she said harshly."its better then being grounded for life Jazz...I have something to do...okay...I can't get grounded" Danny says in defense and goes upstairs"Well sometimes you just have to deal with the results, Danny! You can't always be to avoid things like this!" Jazz yelled at him as he walked up the stairs."I have to avoid things...I always avoid things Jazz!" Danny snaps and glares at her. "You know nothing about me anymore"Jazz glared at Danny. "Well maybe its time you GREW UP so maybe I would be able to understand you!" she snapped before storming away back to the living room."I'm fourteen Jazz I don't need to grow up...and if anything you need to learn to be a kid" Danny responses and follows glared at Danny. "I need to learn how to be a kid?! You should learn to be an adult! The real world is no place for kids!" she snapped at him angrily."Jazz you need to open your eyes on things" he mutters and turns away, "you're just mad that I got away with lying"Jazz gritted her teeth. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't care!" she snapped before storming away back into the kitchen to put dishes away from the dishwasher."...Jazz wait" Danny calls out and holds his hand out but stops when a sharp pain course through his veins, "Argh...what in the world...it...it burns...like before" he forces out through clenched teeth, "the venom...there was still traces of it in my system wasn't there" he groans and holds his chest with his other something was wrong; the wolf quickly grew invisible, and walked through the door. He remained that way, so the rest of Danny's family couldn't see him. He glanced over at where Danny was near the couch in the living room, and walked over to him. He noticed that Danny's breath turned icy blue when ever he used his ghostly powers, but the black and white wolf didn't really care. The wolf was able to smell the venom running high through the air from Danny's looks over at the wolf, "I need help...but...I have no one to turn to besides one person" he wolf frowned. He walked over to Danny, and stood up on his hind legs. He balanced his front paws on Danny's chest so he wouldn't fall down, and started licking Danny's hand again. "Stay still." he quickly moved his hand away just as the pain suddenly stops, "don't touch me Wolf...okay..." he asks, "it stopped...now go back outside...its gone" he says and goes upstairs holding his wolf settled back down on his rump, remaining invisible. "...I have a name too." he grumbled before following Danny up the stairs, rather then flying up to his room."What is it then" he asks an opens his room wolf sat down at the front of Danny's bed after following him inside the room, and his blue eyes glowed. "I am called many names by many ghosts, but my true name...is Lupus." he said lowly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter ThreeDanny rested till night and got up at midnight when everyone was sleeping, he crept over Lupus and left his room as to get some alone time. The ring formed and now in his ghost form phased through the floor till he got to the basement and looked around for the griffon ghost but could see nothing in the dark basement so he held out his hand and a faint green glow came from his palm. He felt weak for some odd reason, almost like something had sapped him of his thermos was vibrating still from Danny's backpack. Lupus perked his ears forward as he heard the rustling, and lifted his head up. "Danny?" he whispered, noticing that he was gone. Spotting the teenager's low trembling backpack, he poked it with his paw. Feeling the cool metal of the thermos inside, Lupus reached in with his long muzzle. Gripping it tightly in his slender jaws, he slowly began to pad his way down the staircase. His blue eyes glowed in the pitch black darkness of the lightless house as Lupus headed for the basement."..." Danny noticed the griffon was gone, "…good...that's a load off my back..." he mutters and smiles. "But I have so many questions left unanswered"Seeing the door to the basement was closed, Lupus turned himself invisible. He traveled through the door with the thermos, and returned to normal once he was on the other side. "Danny?" he barked lowly, as to not alert the rest of the house. He jumped down all six flights of stairs, and landed on the tiled floor below."oh...its you." he answers and notices the Thermos right away. "Don't touch that! Only Tucker, Sam, and I can handle it." he snaps and takes it from the wolf.

Lupus glared at Danny, his black fur bristling along the row of his spine. "Excuse me, but you are holding my comrades in there! As much as they may hate my breathing guts right now, they are still my friends!" he snapped."...so your with them...does that mean your my enemy?" Danny asks and points the Thermos at pinned his ears back. "Enemy or not, it doesn't matter. No matter what I do, I won't be able to save my mistress..." he said sadly as he glanced at the ground."...explain everything to me now...or you get to spend some time with your buddies crammed in the Thermos" Danny warnsLupus sighed, sitting down on his rear end, and wrapped his long tail around his paws. "Alright. As you know, I am half ghost, half wolf. Like you, I don't understand how I was born like that, but I was. My father was a servant for a powerful ghost, who was a sorceress before she died. When she discovered my birth, she quickly took me in after my mother was shot by a hunter." a flicker of grief appeared in the canine's watery eyes. "My father never really paid much attention to me at all, and soon left to serve another, powerful ghost that owes a prison within the Ghost Zone." he explained.

"...go on" Danny asks and knows kinda of what he's talking about."Well...the unicorn, chimera, and griffon you saw today also knew our mistress before her death, and were actually involved in it. I don't know how however, so that's something you'll have to ask them." Lupus explained, lying down on his stomach while resting one paw over the other paw. "I got along fine with them, but the proclaimed 'leader' of our little group...he hates my guts for being half mortal, and he also never got along with my father." he explained with a heavy sighed. He shook his head to shake away from terrible memories before speaking again. "One night, I was in charge of guarding our mistress while she was exploring the real world. But then..." his voice trailed off, and Lupus suddenly held a look of fear in his eyes."...you don't need to tell me if you don't want. I got rounds to do anyways Lupus...tell me when I get back" Danny says with a smile and flies through the roof and begins flying around Amity park looking for looked grave as he glanced at the doors to the Ghost Zone. "I'm so sorry, my friends." he muttered sadly as he rested his head on his head."...why is the Thermos rumbling...this doesn't usually happen" Danny mutters to himself as he to Danny, a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched him from the bushes. The eyes narrowed down to splits with a dangerous gleam within them. The figure that eyes belonged to quickly vanished back into the shadows with a sickly, bright smile plastering to his ghost sense went of and he spun around only to find there was nothing there. "...I'm going crazy or something" he mutters and continues eyes appeared again, chuckling lightly to himself. "Master, you can strike now." the figure spoke into the ear piece within his pointed 's ghost sense went off again, "okay what's wrong with it today!" he snaps and tops flying and hovers there looking for a figure growled as he walked through the bushes, keeping to himself. "Now...now!" he barked into the ear piece.A purple recto beam hit Danny in the back making him cry out as he slammed into the ground below. "don't give me orders" the other half ghost growls, "I do what I want when I want to"The figure growled before going back to guarding the little...'surprise' the duo brought with struggled to get back up but was only slammed down again by another recto blast. "So...how have you been doing Daniel...well besides eating dirt that is", "...Vlad...should have know you came to town...so here on some new plan to get my mom to leave my dad?" Danny asks and gets to his feet. "Sadly no...I'm here on other business...like taking care of you once and for all" Vlad explains and goes to fire at him again."Leave him alone!" a howl rippled through the air. A blur of black and white fur suddenly exploded from the leafs of the trees, and lunged themselves at Vlad. The blur hit him square in the chest, and set him crashing into the ground."Stop it Lupus...this is my fight!" Danny yells, "oh so this is the dog...I'm not the one you should be fighting you know...that is if you want your mistress back in one piece" Vlad says with a laugh and throws Lupus down to the slid across the ground, keeping upright on his paws. He snarled at Vlad, his fangs gleaming in the dark of night. "Where is she, you bastard?!" he snapped, hatred glaring in his eyes."Why should I tell you?" Vlad asks and zips down and grabs Danny taking the Thermos from him before letting him go. "...hey give that back!" Danny snaps and goes for Vlad but the sound of the Thermos being turned on stops him. "Time to free the two trapped in here" Vlad says and hits the button to release the was a bright green flash as the horrid sounds of screeching, neighing, and howling were heard. Lupus whimpered as Rampage the ghost unicorn, and the chimera flew out of the thermos, and landed on the ground. They both looked up, snarling in hatred and rage. From the bushes, the other hidden ghost with Vlad, grinned sarcastically. "How does it feel, to see your own 'pets' turn on each other?" the figure turned to the trapped ghost in chains behind him. The prisoner glared at him, anger burning in their eyes."Now Daniel...its time I took care of you and captured the wolf" Vlad says and blasts Danny again. "My powers...they refuse to work right now...is it the Venom..." Danny asks himself, "I can't handle this...it's too much" he says with sudden realization that this fight could be his , Rampage and the chimera had other ideas. "You take the half breed and Lupus while I take Vlad?" the chimera asked Rampage. The unicorn ghost grinned as sickly as a rotten pumpkin. "Why, of course. It has been a while since I've had...human flesh." he grinned before charging at Danny. "No, Danny!" Lupus jumped over him, and amazedly, his claws glowed a bright green. "Back off, Rampage!" he snapped at him growling. The chimera turned to face Vlad before suddenly breathing fire at him from both of the front simply put up a shield protecting himself, "clearly you're forgetting who I am Chimera...and wouldn't the other halfa be much tastier for he is younger then I". Danny grabs Rampages neck and throws him into the air "Lupus get the Thermos back...I'll handle the horse" Danny shouts and lets out an recto blast that hits the let out a cry of pain as the recto blast hit his stomach, and landed though a tree. The chimera snarled, the gazelle head snorting. "You were the one that kidnapped our mistress, you halfa!" both heads snapped while the cobra tail hissed. Lupus bolted for the thermos, his heart racing a mile a minute."and you forget...I can have your mistress killed...I know people willing to do so" Vlad sounds serious on this, he puts up another shield to bounce the wolf off, "...the Thermos stays with me pup...I'm gonna need it soon", Danny lunges at the unicorn and punches it into some more trees, "why can't you just leave me alone!" Danny yells in chimera stopped moving when he heard this from Vlad, and snarled at him. Lupus yelped as he bounced off of the shield, and slid across the ground. Rampage snarled as Danny was about to punch him into another tree. "Why don't you ask my teeth, BOY!" he snapped before sinking his razor sharp teeth deep into the flesh over Danny's thin arm. Cracking of bone was heard as the unicorn tasted the sweet, salty blood on his yard long cried out in pain and pushed on Rampages nose, Vlad looked back at Danny. "...It's about time we took care of you" he says and whispers into an ear piece. "Take them both down". Blood covered the ground from Danny's wounds as he tried to remove himself from the unicorn. "...let go!" he shouts and forces himself to go intangible and this gets him free. He looks at Lupus and fights back the pain before blasting Rampage into the chimera with his good barely had any time to react to Danny's attack before being blasted into the chimera, and they both slid across the ground crying out in pain. Lupus groaned as he began to get up, but froze when a sinister, harsh laugher began to fill the air."This is PATHETIC! You two are even weaker then I remember!" a rough, husky voice with a New Yorker accent laughed as a massive, ghost wolf strolled out of the bushes. The left half of his face was missing the skin and flesh on it; only solid bone could be seen. Inside of the empty eye socket was only a bright, glowing green orb. The wolf was black with the lower half of his body a dark gray color, making him appear to blend into the dark background. Around his manned neck was a deep, glowing red chain that was cutting deep into his and the chimera looked up weakly, and both of them suddenly seem to burst with new energy of rage. "TRAITOR!" they both bellowed as they rose to their , however, looked beyond terrified of this ghost wolf. He stumbled backwards, looking as cowardly as a puppy."We are leaving. NOW!" Danny yells and grabs Lupus with (sadly) both arms and flies into the sky at max speed, "...let him run...I know where he lives after all...and" Vlad looks at the Thermos, "we got what we needed". Danny was having a hard time flying with all this pain and right when he got home his powers gave out and his went back to normal making them both crash into the sidewalk. "...get...Jazz...please it hurts..." Danny was in a lot of pain and still refused to trust whimpered before bolting into the house. He turned invisible to go through the door, and then returned to normal. He bolted up the stairs, down the hallway, and slammed the door open to Jazz's room with his massive white paws. Jazz sat straight up in bed. "Huh, wha-?!" she jolted wide awake when she saw Lupus...and let out an ear piercing scream. "MOM, DAD!"Jack got up out of bed with guns blazing and ran into the hall, "what is it Jazz!" he shouts and sees the wolf "...oh...it's just a wolf..." it takes him some time to realize but eventually. "There's a wolf in our house!" Danny hears all this going on and snickers a bit which was good for someone how just got utterly trashed in a fight and now may have to explain his secret to his family to explain these wounds."What?! B-But that's impossible!" Maddy said, looking shocked. "Get it out get it out get it oouttt!" Jazz wailed, holding her blankets to her chest. Lupus grumbled at all of the noise before barking at Jack and Maddy. He bolted pass them, went down a few steps of the stairs before stopping and looking over his shoulder. He barked again before running down to the foot of the stairs. "What is it doing?" Maddy wondered, frowning."I think...its trying to get us to follow it" Jack mutters as he does as the wolf wants, "Jazz get up...I want you to wake Danny and stay with him"Jazz nodded before hurrying over to Danny's room...and let out a cry of fright. "Danny's gone!" she screamed. "WHAT?!" Maddy cried out. Lupus let out a high-pitched before running to the door, and scratched at it with his huge claws."its trying to get us to go outside...come on...maybe it knows where Danny is" Jack says on instinct more then anything and goes to the front door and opens it before the wolf tears the door followed her husband while Jazz remained at the top of the stairs, looking scared of Lupus more then anything. As soon as the door was opened, Lupus flew out the door. He galloped to where Danny was lying on the sidewalk, bleeding by his arm, and let out a huge whine. "Danny! Oh god, my baby!" Maddy cried out in horror when she saw her son."Hey mom...how are you?" Danny asks as a way to lighten the mood, Jack runs over and helps him up, "what happened to you...was it ghosts…more importantly...what were you doing out of the house at one in the morning?" Jack asks and Danny looks away noticed Danny's arm, and frowned. "Danny, what on earth attacked you…Other then ghosts." she added, looking at the deep bite marks embedded deeply into his arm. She looked down at Lupus before turning back to her son's injures. Lupus knew she was thinking, and started to back away."Uh...it was a dog mom...but not this one...it was another one" Danny explains and once again lies to his parents. "Lets get you inside and patched up" Jack says and helps him they were inside, Maddy grabbed the first aid kit from on top of the fridge. She grabbed the bandages from within the white box, and began to wrap up Danny's wound. However, as soon as she touched it, the sound of something crunching within the bloody flesh was heard, and puss began to squeeze out of the bite marks. Lupus watched this from the door, pinning his ears back. He knew that Rampage's teeth were like no other predatory teeth, and they could create intense danger to human or cried out in pain again and held the non torn part of his arm, "...I think we should bring him to the hospital Maddy..." Jack says with a frown, "Jazz...stay with your brother...I'll get the RV and Maddy...you call the hospital in advane" he says and walks nodded and grabbed the phone. While she spoke to the person on the other side, Lupus timidly walked into the kitchen. 'I'm so sorry', he mouthed to Danny, pinning his ears back. Jazz kept away from Lupus, and remained on the other side of Danny. She glanced down at his injured arm, and tried not to looks over at Jazz, "I'm sorry i got mad at you earlier" he says and moves his arm a bit but blinked, and actually looked surprised that Danny was telling her sorry. She sighed, shaking her head. "Its alright." she muttered. Lupus glanced up at them weakly before glancing back down at the floor. "Hrm..." he thought softly to himself, biting the inside of his cheeks."Jazz...can you keep a secert?" Danny asks and fells another attack from the Venom come on making his temperature raise."Ummm...sure...I guess...depends on what it is." Jazz said, raising an eyebrow at her brother."...I'm...I'm the ghost boy...and I'm serious on this too..." Danny says in a low tone as so his mother didn't hear, "I need you to believe me...cause right now this is a bad time for me" he says almost was silent for a while. "...Heh...pfftttttt..." she said bit at her nails, her cheeks turning red. Lupus sweatdropped, glancing up at Danny. He gave him a look that said, 'She doesn't believe you at all.'"...you don't believe me do you..." he asks and knows he'll have to show her proof if this is gonna work out but for that to happen his mother would have to leave the snickered, "Well, of course not! I would have to be a major IDIOT to believe something like THAT!" she giggled. Maddy hung up on the phone, and walked over to her kids. "The ambulance should be any minute now." she told them. She glanced down at Lupus. "Now where on Earth did he come from, Daniel?" she asked."Uh...wildlife project" Danny answers and smiles "uh mom...could you actually take him outside well we wait?" he asks and looks to Lupus with a look that said he better do nodded. "It's not good for him to be around you when you're sick anyways. Germs and bacteria can get in that wound of yours." she said. As it hasn't already, Lupus thought mildly impressed. Maddy left the room to find something as a collar and leash for Lupus. While they waited, Lupus sat on the ground, and began to lick at his paws."I'll prove to you I'm the ghost boy...and remember I'm only doing this cause I'm backed into a corner..." Danny says to Jazz and takes a deep breath. The glowing ring from as he stands and goes over him in both ways giving him the suit and the white hair. "...see...I am Danny Phantom" he says and kneels to the ground and coughs soon as Danny shifted forms...for once in her life, Jazz was speechless."Look...went mom and dad made the ghost portal and tried to get it to work which it didn't...I went in...And turned it on...this...as you can see is the realist...this Jazz is why I've been getting Detention..." Danny explains and changes back wiping blood from his mouth."I...You...Mom...Wha...Dad...ghosts...huh?!" Jazz stammered, looking as pale...well as pale as a ghost! Lupus was about to say something when he suddenly whipped his head around. Flashing red lights were seen from outside along with the screaming sounds of a siren. "Oh thank goodness, they're here!" Maddy said as she came down from the stairs, holding a metal collar (that was made for ghost), and an old piece of rope she round in the basement." it kinda is starting to hurt" Danny says trying to shrug it off, "...Jazz...you need to help me...my powers are becoming unstable due to Ghost venom in my bloodstream...if mom and dad see me in my ghost form they are going to dissect me" he whispers to bit her lip before nodding. "Alright." she whispered to her young brother. "But can I really?" she asked as their mother put the collar around Lupus' neck. He let out a yelp as the collar stunned him, since he was half ghost, and nearly stumbled a watched as their mother lead Lupus outside before turning to Danny. "Alright...what do you want me to do?" she asked quietly."first...if you see Vlad Masters...keep him away...he's an enemy to me okay...he's a half ghost as well and right now he's out to down right kill me" Danny explains, "second...if I say i need alone time...no matter who it is you need to keep them out...like i said my powers are unstable and could invoke without me willing it...which means i could be Fenton one minute and Phantom the next...and Third...please call Sam and Tucker...i really would like to have them there" Danny says in a sight hurt way just as the men come in with a stretcher and get him to lay on it before picking him up making sure he's not hurt from movement and load him onto the grabbed a small notebook from one of the drawers, and wrote down what Danny told her. "Jazz, we're riding to the hospital in the RV! We want you to stay here and wait for us, okay?" Maddy said as she came in to inform her daughter. Jazz nodded, keeping the notebook out of her mother's sight. "Okay Mom. I know who to call if there's trouble." she said. Maddy nodded, "Alright sweetie. Lock the house down while we're gone." she added before leaving, and closing the front door. As soon as she saw the vehicles leave through the front windows, the orange haired girl raced for the phone. Jazz quickly called Tucker first, knowing he always had his phone near him. "Good thing he's a tech nerd." she muttered as she listened to the ringing sound."hello this is Tucker" he answers and checks the number again, "is this Danny?...look dude its around one in the morning...I'm tired i can't come out tonight even if i wanted to" he answers thinking Danny is the one calling him."Tucker! It's me, Jazz!" the older teenager said, frowning at Tucker on the other side of the phone. "Danny is heading to the hospital right now, and he wants you and Sam there!" she explained quickly. "It's serious!""Jazz?...Danny in the hospital? What happened?" Tucker asks out of worry."I don't know the whole story, but I think he might have been attacked by some kind of nasty big toothed ghost!" Jazz yelled. "Oh, and-" she quickly stopped Tucker just as he was about to proclaim that her parents finally must have gotten to her. "Danny told me the truth. And since you and Sam are with him all of the time...yeah, you must know too.""...so he told you...must be bad then...I'll get Sam...We'll meet them at the hospital" he says and hangs sighed in relief, and leaned her back against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling, and swallowed hard. "Oh Danny...what have you've really gotten into this time?" she said, sighing in despair.


End file.
